Detrás de un gran hombre
by FlameGirl-Chan
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre Riza Hawkeye anda detrás del Coronel? Al intentarlo todo, no le queda más remedio que preguntarle por la vía directa. Sin embargo, cuidado Roy, nunca sabes con la respuesta que te puedes encontrar. Una pequeña humorada.


**Resumen:** ¿Por qué siempre Riza Hawkeye anda detrás del Coronel? Al intentarlo todo, no le queda más remedio que preguntarle por la vía directa. Sin embargo, cuidado Roy, nunca sabes con la respuesta que te puedes encontrar.

**Pareja: **RoyAi

**Aviso:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de FMA, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

_**- Diálogos - **_

"_**Pensamientos"**_

**Detrás de un gran hombre…**

**By Flame Girl-Chan**

Lo había intentado todo, desde miradas sutilmente sugestivas hasta comentarios casi directos, Toda clase de artimañas varoniles para que la Teniente le diera alguna señal de atracción hacia su persona, su sexto sentido de don Juan Tenorio le decía que esa belleza estaba loca por él. Por a, b o c motivos, ella siempre andaba _detrás _de sus pasos, como una sombra.

Es que de que había algo ahí, había algo. Y se lo tenía que sacar como diera a lugar.

Pero nada.

Riza estaba imperturbable, nada la descontrolaba.

"_Provócale celos"_

Eso fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido hacía un par de meses, a la rubia jamás le había gustado que hablara de mujeres en su presencia. Fue el peor error de su vida, la chica con la que iba a provocarla resultó ser hermana de un ex novio de la ojimiel, charlando hasta las tres de la mañana del tal "Robert" e incluso se habían intercambiado los teléfonos. Nada más el día anterior se había enterado que el soberano estúpido todavía seguía insistiendo en volver con ella.

"_Ponte ropa más ajustada"_

Nada más provocativo que usar los pantalones con una talla menos, luciendo sus encantadores atributos, sin importarle que el oxígeno se le hiciera escaso. No previó que un día cualquiera, a la señorita Hawkeye se le podría caer un bolígrafo y él, tan gallardamente, se ofreció a recogerlo. Pero apenas se agachó, un ¡clash! Se oyó hasta en las afueras del cuartel; un orificio en el pantalón más grande que los músculos de Armstrong y darle material de tortura al pequeño Ed por los próximos cincuenta años debido a sus lindos "boxers de leopardo".

Ejem… cof, cof

"_Invítala a cenar"_

Nada más romántico una cena a la luz de las velas, conversando temas íntimos y terminar con una extenuante sesión de amor. Hubiese sido todo genial, si no hubiese sido por Harvoc, quien escuchó la invitación y pensó que sería 'otra fiesta en la casa del Coronel'. Por lo que antes de que un ilusionado Roy prendiera la primera vela, sintió el timbre y ¡zas! Militares de todos los rangos, alquimistas, armaduras, bibliotecarias, secretarias y Black-Hayate se congregaron en la 'fiesta del año', bebiéndose hasta el alcohol del baño y cantando a todo volumen el repertorio completo de los_ Village People, _con coreografía del YMCA y todo.

"_Que te vea con los niños"_

Si había algo con lo que las mujeres quedan derretidas era ser visto con niños, quizás era porque lo reflejaban como el futuro padre de sus hijos, vislumbrar el lado tierno de un hombre o qué sabía él. Así que le dijo a Maes que trajera a su hijita Elysia al cuartel, para cuidarla personalmente. Fue todo fantástico hasta que la niñita, jugando a la pelota, se la lanzó directamente a las…, dejando por poquito sin descendencia a la dinastía Mustang.

Roy suspiró agotado. Le quedaba un último recurso.

"_Hazle una pregunta inocente"_

¿Qué iba a perder? Casi había perdido su hombría, así a menos que Riza le metiera un balazo _ahí,_ nada peor podría pasarle.

Más encima, no sabía quien echaba más humo por lo caliente, si era el café o él mismo. Su paciencia y la del 'pequeño Roy' habían llegado al límite.

Entonces, en un acto de valentía, se lanzó a abordarla.

- Teniente Hakweye – la llamó con un tono firme pero a la vez seductor.

- Diga, Coronel.

- Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta – el tono coqueto de Roy hizo que los ojos mieles miraran con picaresca curiosidad.

"Oh, Roy, al fin la tienes en la bolsa"

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué siempre anda usted _detrás_ de mí? – sonó inocente, como quien no quería la cosa.

- Es obvio¿no?

- No sé, como es tan devota en su trabajo.

- ¿Sabe por qué lo hago, Coronel? – le susurró pasito en el oído.

- Aja.

- Porque detrás de un hombre…

La oyó con profundo interés, comenzó muy bien, el gran conquistador había cazado a su más traviesa presa. Lo que no sabía, es que estaba a punto de ser cazado.

- Se encuentra un… _lindo trasero_ digno de admiración. Lástima que lo luzcas con boxers de leopardo, Roy Mustang.

El pobre Coronel hasta el uniforme se le volvió rojo de la vergüenza, incluso Riza Hawkeye lo molestaba por su ropa interior. Él y su fama de seductor.

- Ya sabes donde vivo. Te espero después del trabajo, pero ya sabes y te lo advierto – le apuntó con un arma en la cabeza –, _nada_ de boxers de leopardo.

Roy quedó con los ojos de par en par. Había sufrido otro bochorno, pero al menos había valido la pena.

No sabía que le diría a su superior, a lo mejor le diría que se le había muerto la abuelita del vecino de la prima de la amiga de su madre con tal de terminar antes con el trabajo, o decirle que le llegó una de esas misiones híper-mega-archi secretas, que sólo las podía cumplir 'él y la Teniente'.

De alguna manera lo haría.

Porque no hallaba la hora de saber que había detrás de esa gran mujer como lo era Riza Hawkeye…

_**OWARI**_

**¡Holas a todos! Espero que les haya gustado mi segundo fic xD me reí muchísimo haciéndolo, inspirado mientras me duchaba u.u' Así que lo escribí en un ratito y éstos son los resultados, creo que empiezo a pensar que me encanta hacer sufrir a Roy xDDDDD Y también, aprovecho darme un poquito de publicidad, para que lean "Miss Perfection", que también tiene su cuotita de humor.**

**Se despide con un besote, su amiga…**

**Flame.**


End file.
